Bazdilot Cordelion
Summary Bazdilot Cordelion is the Master of True Archer in the Snowfield False and True Holy Grail Wars, participating as one of the Masters working for the side of the masterminds behind the war. He is publicly the CEO of an industrial waste treatment company, but he is one of the leaders of the Scladio Family, a mafia organization that patronizes a large number of mages in and outside the United States, gaining significant leverage in magical society, the criminal underworld, and the government. He represents the Scladio Family in the Snowfield Grail War, becoming the host for the corrupted Holy Grail's Mud while keeping it under control. He summoned True Archer and corrupted him with the Mud after using all three of his Command seals, ordering him to not make excuses, to remember the humans he met, and to embrace human nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 9-A Name: Bazdilot Cordelion Origin: Fate/strange fake Gender: Male Age: 30s to 40s Classification: Human, Magus, Master of True Archer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Expert Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect presence of others, including magi with invisibility barriers and mages disguising themselves illusion), Summoning (Summoned True Archer, can summon demonic beasts from his workshops), Limited Information Analysis (As a Master, he can learn the parameters of Servants and some of their special traits by directly looking at them), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation and Non-Physical Interaction (Magical wards can heavily damage dematerialized Servants) inside his workshops, Statistics Amplification (With reinforcement magecraft), Homing Attack and Minor Telekinesis (Can control the path of his bullets), Anti-Magic with his bullets, Telepathy with Servant, Hypnotism , Sleep Manipulation (Hypnotizes his body into light sleep and brain into deep sleep for a few minutes at a time), Mud Manipulation (Controls and produces the Mud of the Grail as its host), Madness Manipulation (type 2) and Pain Manipulation and Corruption with the Mud, Deconstruction and Soul Manipulation and Absorption (the Mud can melt away bodies and assimilate souls, he can absorb magical energy polluted by the Mud as his own), Limited Duplication by increasing the volume of the Mud, Social Influencing (His eyes alone terrified hardened mafia members), Self-Destruction (If killed, the Mud will rapidly spread from his corpse), Resistance to Magic (All magi have resistance to magical effects, was unaffected by True Archer's bloodlust aura that released enough pressure to kill an ordinary human and induce paralysis to nearby magi) and Curse Manipulation and Corruption and Manipulation (Specializes in self-domination magecraft, was unfazed by True Caster's illusions) and Fear Manipulation (Was unaffected by True Archer's bloodlust aura which instills terror) and Empathic Manipulation (was unaffected by True Archer presence before his corruption which induced awe in nearby magi and made them see True Archer as divine) and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by the Mud, speculated to be mad before becoming host to the Mud) and Dream Manipulation (Consciously chooses not to dream) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building Level with reinforcement magecraft (Likely comparable to the reinforcement magecraft of Rin Tohsaka and Luviagelita Edelfelt), higher with demonic beasts. His bullets can pierce through magical defenses. The Mud ignores conventional durability. Speed: At least Subsonic (Can jump on flying rubble) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable with other magi, can observe Servants in battle). Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Maneuvered carrying two men from their head with one hand each) Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Remained unperturbed in face of True Archer's bloodlust aura that released enough pressure to break an ordinary human's body and nearly bring a room crashing down. Jumped from the skylight of a factory building and landed undamaged. His skin, eardrums and eyeballs repelled the shockwave of a supersonic arrow narrowly passing near his head), likely Small Building Level Stamina: High. Able to constantly keep the Mud under control even without help from his magecraft, fought and killed over thirty magi hunting him in one location with little trouble Range: Standard Melee Range, tens of meters with firearm Standard Equipment: Pistol with attachable suppressor and ammunition crafted to pierce advanced defensive magecraft, True Archer, mana crystals the size of baseballs to be used batteries (Over twenty five thousands are hidden in supply caches within Snowfield, and are enough to allow True Archer to fight at full strength for several months) Intelligence: Gifted. He is able to maintain a double identity as both a CEO and a leader of a major mafia organization. Despite being suspected in connection to over 120 murder cases, before and after joining the Scladio Family, no sufficient evidence incriminating him was found, and after being put under the surveillance of the Department of Justice Administration only a collection of misdemeanors were observed by them. He was able to put the first prison he was sent to under the complete control of the Scladio Family within six months, after he caused three guards and twenty six prisoners to go missing. With the connections of the Scladio Family, he was able to organize the abduction of over twenty thousand of the Scladio Family's enemies, to be sacrificed to produce mana crystals in secrecy. Bazildot keeps count of the exact number of people sacrificed into mana crystals in his head, claiming that it would be irresponsible with human life to not do so. He utilizes spies to infiltrate rival organizations, and creates contingency plans such as preparing spare workshops, hiding the mana crystals in caches throughout the city, creating a system that evacuates the fraction of the total mana crystals in his workshop as soon as the defense mechanisms activate, and filling his workshop with traps designed to kill intruders. Weaknesses: Bazildot requires effort and concentration to keep the Grail mud in control Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magecraft:' Bazildot specializes in a unique school of domination magecraft that focuses on dominating oneself instead of others, which allowed him to control and manipulate the mud while maintaining his sanity. He is also said to be skilled on far-eastern folk magic that the Clock Tower holds in contempt. He is able to strengthen his body, and the effectiveness of objects in general, through reinforcement magecraft and alter the trajectory of his bullets through magically-induced refractions. *'Workshop:' A large workshop hidden as a meat processing facility located in a factory district, with the surrounding factories being workshops for other Scladio magi, which Bazildot can also control. The workshop can be activated to trap opponents by surrounding them with a maze, becoming a spatial labyrinth that transforms the workshop partially to an otherworld. Bazdilot is able to teleport projectiles heading toward him and redirect them through one of the workshop's walls, as well as summon a torrent of demonic beasts, it is protected with wards that heavy damages spirits thus preventing Servants from freely accessing their spirit form. The workshop was inspired by the one Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald constructed in a hotel floor during the Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War despite being a combined effort of magus with different expertise. A spare was built at an other location. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate/strange fake Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 9